The Cold Stone Heart and The Crimson River of Blood
by Marco-and-Polo
Summary: Quinnzele Hurumi absolutely hates the military. She's lived her life alone because of their greed and cruelty. Training students in her school, the fifteen year old girl gets called out to central to privately train pupils for an extended stay. But when these pupils have hypnotic purple eyes, strange tattoos, and an inability to die, what will she do? (EnvyxOC) Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first story so don't be to rude! Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, I will explain everything later!**

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Of all the days to wake up late, of course it would be the one where I had to go on a trip.

I grabbed my bag, quickly stuffing it with extra outfits and items.

"Why today? Why today?" I muttered, swinging the bag over my shoulder and running out of my studio. I teach hand-to-hand combat at my school, and I had been called away to tutor some students in Central City. I wouldn't be back for a very long time, so I had pretty much cancelled my school entirely. Locking the door, I slipped the keys into my pocket and sprinted towards the train station, running as fast as I could.

As I ran, I pulled out my pocket watch, cursing as I saw that I only had ten minutes before the scheduled leave time.

"Oh, damn it all!" I swore loudly, rounding a corner and slamming into someone dressed in a military uniform.

"And now I have this to deal with..." I added under my breath.

"A young child like you shouldn't use language like that." The man scolded, reaching for my arm. I backflipped away on one arm, running around him. I pulled my hood up so no one would see my face.

"You damn soldiers need to fuck off!" I yelled behind me, increasing my speed and not stopping until I reached the station. I arrived just as the train was leaving, jumping onto the back of the train as it pulled out of the station. I forced the door open and squeezed into the luggage room to wait until the ride was over.

"Is that her?"

"Yes. It is her, Gluttony."

"Can I eat her?"

The tall woman ignored the baby-like man and looked at the small girl. Her appearance was striking.

She had a skin-tight black hoodie that had one of the sleeves cut short, with a fingerless glove on the same hand. The young female had the hood pulled over her face with white bangs peeking out, and the only thing covering her bottoms were a tight pair of black spandex shorts and red feet wraps.

"No, Gluttony. You may not eat her." The woman thought back to when girl's encounter with the soldier.

"Well... We'll find out if you act that way around all state men... Quinnzele. We'll find out... Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'll try to update on a regular basis, but no promises because of school and all that shiz biz. And look who came to join us!**

**Envy: Why do I have to do this again? *sigh* Nevermind, marco-polo69 does NOT own FMA or FMA Brotherhood.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Leyshla Gisel**

**「****Just to clarify, this is set in the Brotherhood anime!****」**

"Hmm..." I walked through the streets, searching for the address I had been given. I had been looking for the past ten minutes, and was starting to become very frustrated.

"Damn it... I don't even know where I am anymore..." I was now in the outskirts of the city, where only apartments and hotels littered the area.

"We were hoping you would show up."

I spun around, raising my arms defensively. The voice only laughed. It belonged to a woman, with a low, breathy air.

"Who's there?" I demanded. "Show yourselves! Or will you sit in the shadows like a coward!?" If she was trying to scare me, it wasn't working. I wasn't one to be frightened easily.

"A coward? How rude... That was uncalled for." And she did come out of the shadows. The first thing I noticed: her boobs.

"Damn girl!" I said, almost laughing. "If you expect to fight me with those in the way, good luck!"

The woman didn't look angry, simply amused.

"Maybe you could put some band aids over those mosquito bites, Hm?" She asked, pointing at my own chest.

I felt my eye start twitching, but I stayed calm.

"Are there more of you?" I asked, not lowered my stance or relaxing my muscles.

"Yes! There's me!" And now a very fat man, who looked like a baby had been blown up and slapped on a spandex suit, came waddling out and sat next to the woman. I now noticed the woman had a strange tattoo on her chest, right between her breasts. It seemed to be a star with a dragon eating its tail circling around it.

"That's a neat tattoo." I said, genuinely awed.

"Do you recognize it?" The woman asked, crossing her arms.

"What? Why would I? I'm just saying it's cool." I rolled my eyes. "So, why are you here? And who are you?"

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid we can't answer that, can we, Gluttony?"

"Nope! But Lust, can I eat her? Please? I'm hungry!" The man, who was referred to as Gluttony, whined.

The woman, Lust, rolled her eyes. "No! Father wants to know if this girl will be helpful! You cannot eat her!"

_'Father...?' "_Excuse me, but are you the ones I'm supposed to teach? I was told by the man that his daughter would be waiting for me." I said, lowering my stance ever so slightly.

"He told you that? Well, I suppose we are. Just know: if you come with us, you won't be helping your country."

'_What does she mean by that?' "_I... I hate this country, to be honest. I don't understand what you're saying, but I was never helping them from the beginning." I admitted, finally fully lowering my stance. "I'll go with you, not that I have much of a choice."

"Good..." Lust said, smiling. "Follow us."

(Time lapse)

"We're going into the sewers?" I asked, a small sweatdrop appearing on my forehead.

"Yes. And if I'm doing it in this dress, you can do it." Lust snapped. She had been slightly angry ever since our encounter in the suburbs, though I didn't know why. The boob joke, maybe?

As we walked, I noticed just how close Gluttony stayed to Lust, tugging on her dress at times to ask questions, and Lust always patted his head and answered with a warm smile.

'_Like a mother and her child...' _My eyes narrowed at the thought of a mother figure. Who could blame me? The military had taken everything from me: my family, my home, my life.

"We're almost there." Lust said, not turning around.

"Okay." I mumbled. Geez, what did I do?

We turned a corner and there, right in front of me, was the biggest door I had ever seen.

"Whoa..." I said, under my breath. "This is where you live?"

"Oh, yes! Just wait until you meet Father, he's really nice!" Gluttony told me, smiling. At least one person likes me.

Lust pushed the doors open, and my jaw dropped.

"This is incredible!" I said, looking around. A large chair sat in the middle of the room, with dozens and dozens of wires, cords and tubes coming from it and laying haphazardly on the floor. There were stairs towards the back of this huge room, and different doors led to what I supposed were bedrooms.

"Father! We have returned!" Lust called, placing a hand on her hip. A figure emerged from the shadows, white robed and with long blonde hair.

"Did you bring her?" He asked, his voice surprisingly loud.

"Yes, she is here with us." Lust replied, gesturing to me.

"Er, hi. My name is Quinnzele, and, um... Hi?" I smiled sheepishly. "But... I'm guessing you already know my name, since you... You know, called me, and..." I hung my head in embarrassment. God, I couldn't talk to people! I was such a dork!

'Father' simply had an amused expression as he watched me.

"I will get the others that are currently here." He said. "Greed! Envy! Pride! Come."

Suddenly, tiny black hands came from the shadows, racing towards me. I didn't jump. In fact, I wasn't even scared as the hands tangled themselves around my feet. Show no fear, remember?

A little boy came into view, looking disappointed. "Why weren't you scared?" He asked. His voice was strange, as if many people were talking at once.

I shrugged. "I'm not scared easily."

The boy pouted again for a second but smiled at me. "My name is Pride."

"Well, hi, Pride. I'm-"

"Quinn?" He cut me off.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess everyone here does know my name already." I smiled at him. "One thing though: When we're training, don't expect me to go easy on you because you're little, got it?"

He sent a smirk my way as he walked towards another man that had showed up.

"What? Did you think _I_ would go easy on you?" He laughed. The man he now stood by was tall, tanned and muscular. He had spiked black hair and was wearing a tank top with tight jeans and boots.

"Hey." He said, kneeling down in front of me. "The name's Greed, and it's great to meet you, Quinn."

"Same," I smiled, placing my hands on my hips. "But... Didn't your Father call another person?"

"Hm... I guess you're right..." He turned around and yelled up the stairs. "YO, ENVY!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Geez..." A person dropped down from the top of the stairs, landing right in front of me.

When she stood up straight, she was about six inches taller than me with crazy long, spikey black hair. She had a black half tank top and a black skirt with shorts just peeking out.

"Yeah, yeah, my name is Envy, who are you?"

"You mean... You don't know my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why would I?"

"Nevermind... My name is Quinn." I told her. "I like your outfit, by the way."

"Thanks-" she began, but Greed threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep! Doesn't my little brother have excellent taste?" He said, in a sarcastic tone.

'_Wait... Envy... Is a BOY?!' _My face went red, calling attention to myself even more.

"What's wrong with you?" Envy asked, pushing Greed off of him.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" I said, waving my hands. Come to think of it... Envy didn't have any boobs, you could clearly see his muscle through the shirt. I kept my eyes from straying downward.

"A-anyways..." I mumbled, looking up at 'Father', "I'm here to teach, but I've kind of had a long day... Is there anywhere I can rest?"

"Yes." He answered, again in that booming voice of his. "You will be sharing a conjoined room with Envy, as we need to keep you under surveillance to make sure you do not run off."

_'Of course it's with him...' _I thought to myself.

"I can promise that I won't run off. I can! I have no intention of running off to help the military or something."

"My decision has been made." He said again.

"Um... Ok. Alright then... I guess I'll..." Envy rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me to his room. As the door opened and closed, I heard Greed laugh and say:

"I wonder what's gonna go on in there!"

That was all it took for my face to burn and a nosebleed to start.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it's longer than the first but I didn't know where to stop so... Yeah. Review please! Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**O. M. G! Thanks so much, Agent-Freelancer-D.C for that supportive review! For those who don't know, D.C is my dear friend and sister, and you should totally check out her story ****_They Never Said It Was Easy_****. Thanks so much for being my beta! Love you! o(****ω´ )o**

**Quinn: Hey! I'm here to say that marco-polo69 doesn't own FMA or FMAB! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Geez, what a pain..." Envy mumbled, flopping down on his bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm in the same ro-" I began, but he raised a hand.

"Nah, not you. Greed. Can't go anywhere without him jumping to conclusions."

"Oh. Right." I wiped away the blood on my lip.

He sat up and pointed to the other side of the room, where there was a twin bed, a bedside table and a small dresser.

"You can put your stuff over there. The bathroom is over there," he said, pointing to a door on his side of the room.

"Oh... Uh, thank you, Envy." I opened my bag, suddenly becoming self conscious that he was watching me.

"Uh... What?" I asked, my cheeks turning red.

"Nothing. Humans are just... Interesting."

"I knew it." I said, turning back towards the dresser and opening my bag again.

"Knew what?"

"You guys aren't human. How could you be? That little boy, Pride, certainly isn't, and Lust and Greed have a strange feeling about them. Gluttony also tried to eat me, too. It wasn't hard to figure out." I pulled out some shirts, folding them and placing them in a drawer.

"You're a smart one... Father made an excellent choice."

"Oh, you think?" I asked, the blush spreading to my neck. Not that he could see, my hood was still on.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a few minutes as I continued to put clothes away. The silence was broken by Envy.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take your hood off?"

"What?"

"I want to see your face."

I turned around, facing him. I pulled the hood off and shook out my white hair.

"Wow..." Envy looked at my facial features. Were they really that intriguing? They were pretty average, I suppose. Small nose, light blue eyes a little on the large size and full lips. My hair was simply white, with one uncooperative hair sticking out **(A/N: Like the florist who works for the Armstrong family) **and just reaching to the top of my neck.

"I like your clothes." Envy interrupted my thoughts. "They're interesting."

I looked down. My shirt was black- skin tight with a hood and drawstrings, with one sleeve that went all the way down to my wrist and one that was cut short, halfway to my elbow, exposing my tanned skin. One black fingerless glove was on the hand with the short sleeve, and I had dark red spandex booty shorts covering my butt. My feet didn't even have shoes- just red wraps covering them.

"I also like your hair." He grinned, pointed at my shaggy locks. "Is the color natural?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm part Ishbalan, which is why I have dark skin, too." I said, tugging at one of the strands.

"You're Ishbalan?" He asked, stunned.

"Part." I corrected, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do you... I mean... Is that why you came to help us? Because you hate the military for taking your home?" He asked, looking nervous.

"No. I hate the military because they're a bunch of selfish assholes who shot people for their heritage. And the war? That was actually quite entertaining. Instead of being logical and surrendering, my stupid kinfolk fought back." I laughed quietly. "You probably think I'm insane for saying that..."

"No. I don't." He said. "Actually... We... My family... We started the war."

"You did?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah." He muttered, laying back down on his bed. "I can understand if you hate us now."

"Why would I hate you? Didn't I just say the war was entertaining for me?" I giggled at him.

"You know what? I take that back. I do think you're insane." He grinned, standing up. "You're quite interesting for a human."

"Speaking of," I said, "what are you guys?"

"Homunculi." He said, shrugging. My eyes widened.

"You're a homunculus?! That's so cool! You can recover from an injury, right? And you can live forever?" As soon as I asked the questions, new ones came to my mind.

"Woah! One question at a time!" He smiled nervously, raising a hand.

"Sorry..." I grinned, embarrassed, a flush spreading to my neck.

"Right... Yes, I am a homunculus. I can recover from most injuries, yes. Can I live forever? No."

"Ooh..." I said, drawing out the sound. "That's awesome!"

"You really are interesting..." He looked at me with a bemused smile, and I felt something in me... A warm, happy feeling. Even if these guys were the ones who started the war, they were the first people who were ever nice to me.

"One more question." I asked, turning serious. "Are you guys evil?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"I guess that makes me evil too." I said, the words rolling off my tounge.

"You're-"

"Interesting?" I finished, giggling slightly at his surprised reaction.

"Yep. Although interesting is an understatement." He winked, sending a warm shiver down my spine. Was he flirting with me?

"Um... So... Yeah, I'm going get some rest?" I walked to my bed, trying to hide my red face. Why did I act so flustered around him?!

_Oh well... I'll sort it out when I wake up..._

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Next chapter will be up... I don't know when! Love you guys! Until then! ** 〜（ゝ。∂）


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! *I say as I wave to an empty room* How is everything? I've been procrastinating like the otaku I am! But... Anywho, enjoy chapter four!**

**Envy: Yeah, yeah, I'll say it. marco-polo69 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**On with the show!**

"What does this have anything to with sparring?"

I was standing in front of Lust, Envy, Pride, and Greed, watching as they fidgeted.

"Trust me. Before you fight, you must not only train your body, but also your mind. You can't jump straight into battle without thinking." I explained, sitting down on the mat I had laid out. "You must think about your enemy, and what their attacks most likely will be. Don't blindly charge in."

"So... Don't underestimate your opponent?" Lust asked, tilting her head.

"Exactly." I nodded. "For example, if I was fighing Pride and was inexperienced, I might think he can't do much damage because of his size. But if I were to pay attention to his body language, I would realize he doesn't move when attacking. No offense, Pride."

"None taken," he said, shrugging.

"Right. So, before we actually start training, I'm going to give you a riddle to solve: All is one, one is all. You have to answer it by the end of the month."

"Isn't that an alchemical lesson?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's generic. I apply it to fighting because you- hey, are you trying to trick me into answering?!" He started laughing and I lunged at him.

A few seconds later, I was sitting on his back as he lay on the mat.

"During lessons, you will refer to me as Sensei. You can call me by my name anywhere else, but in our dojo, I am teacher. Understand?" They nodded, and I stood up, raising a fist and my palm.

"Peace." I said, holding out my palm. "War." I added, holding out my fist. I placed my fist in my palm. "Harmony." I bowed. "Konichiwa."

"Um... What?" Greed asked, scratching the back of his head.

"'Konichiwa' is Japanese for 'good afternoon'. When you enter the dojo, you will bow and say this. When you leave, you will do the same. So... Peace. War. Harmony. Konichiwa." They did the hand motions and bowed.

"Dismissed." I turned and watched them walk out out of the 'dojo', which was really just an extra room Father had lent me. I had been living here for several weeks, and was getting along with everyone fairly well, even Lust seemed to smile at me.

"Yo, Sensei!" I turned around and saw Envy waiting for me.

"What?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I think I figured out the riddle." He said, walking over to me and backing me up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Oh, really now?" I asked, not letting my nervousness seep into my voice. '_Envy... What the hell are you doing?'_

"All is the universe, and one is me. All is one, one is all." He stated, leaning his face closer to mine.

"That's... Correct." I moved my head back further against the wall. "Astounding how you finished it out so quickly. Really."

His face kept moving closer to mine, his lips slightly parted. They were only an inch from mine...

And suddenly, his arms were no longer by my head, he wasn't leaning in on my face, he was walking away, smirking at me over his shoulder.

"See you later... Sensei!"

It took a few seconds before I realized my face was burning crimson.

"EEEEENNNNNNVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Dammit, Envy... Now where'd you run off to?" I mumbled, looking up the stairs. He's been acting really strange lately- constantly flirting with me and always by my side. I hadn't minded the light compliments, but he had become more physical as time went on, almost kissing me like eariler. I had gotten pretty used to it, but it always threw me off guard. I rounded a corner and barreled right into someone.

"Pride! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized, looking at the small boy, and idea forming in my head.

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention either." He shrugged. He turned to walk away, but I called out his name.

"Yes?" He asked, turning back around.

I took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately would be best?"

He nodded and walked over next me me.

"What is it?"

"Pride... Can homunculi feel emotions?" I asked, seeing him stiffen. "I mean, I know they can feel certain things, but can they feel... For example... Love? Not lust, just love?" I mumbled the last part.

"Yes. We can feel emotion. We simply choose how much to display, like how Greed shows a great amount of emotion while Father shows little." A smile grew on his face. "Why? Are you possibly developing feelings for one of us? I've seen how you and Envy interact."

My face grew bright red immediately.

"N-no! I-it's not l-like that!" I stammered, holding up my hands and shaking them.

"Oh? Then why?" His smirk faded slightly but stayed on his face as he asked.

"W-well... To be honest; yeah, Envy's part of the reason. He keeps flirting with me and I didn't know if he meant it or was just toying with my heart."

"Toying with your heart? So you do like him!" Pride grinned triumphantly.

I quickly realized what I had said and gasped audibly. "Pride! Please don't tell him! Seriously, please don't!"

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I'm not that kind of person. Your secret is safe with me. But on another note... Envy's kind of hard to understand. He's different from the rest of us. He's told you about our part in the civil war, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He told me you guys started it."

"Wrong." Pride said, his face turning grim. "It was entirely Envy's doing."

Everything came crashing down on me.

_He started the_ entire _war? _

"That's why he told you we started it." I looked back up at Pride. "He told you we did it together because he didn't want you to be afraid of him."

"So then...!"

"Yes. His feelings for you are probably real, or at the very least an extremely cruel but well acted joke. I'd count more on the first one, though." He added hastily, seeing my face fall. "You shouldn't worry. Really. We are capable of love."

"Thanks, Pride. I appreciate this, really. I'll see you later, ok?" I smiled at him, reaching my arms out and giving him a hug. He hadn't been expecting it, so he stiffened, but he relaxed a bit and squeezed me back.

"It'll work out." He released me and walked off. I looked at his retreating back.

_'Is Envy for real about his feelings?' _I thought as I walked back to my room. Based on what Pride explained, it seemed likely. I stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath. I pushed it open.

Instantly, I was tackled by Envy.

"Quinn~!"

'_Dammit, why is he so adorable?!' _I mentally cursed, trying to get up.

"Envy, get offa me! I have a serious question to ask you!" I scolded, pushing him off and standing. I walked over to my bed, sitting down on it in a rather huffy manner.

"What question? He asked, shutting the door and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well... I was wondering... Earlier, when we were in the dojo... Was that real, actual attraction?"

His smile fell, and was replaced with a scowl. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms.

His change in attitude alarmed me, and I scooted a bit away from him as he stared at me intently. When I didn't answer, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I wouldn't kick you outta bed. That's for sure."

His blunt remark instantly made my face flush with color. He noticed my flustered appearance and laughed, but it wasn't his cute laugh. It was more... _Insane_. I slowly stood up, backing away. In a flash, he was up, backing me against the wall.

"Envy..." I said in a warning voice. He tilted my chin up, licking his lips.

"Envy..." I said again, as his face grew closer to mine. His lips were right next to my ear; I could feel his breath on it.

"Do you have _any fucking idea_ what I want to do to you right now?" He purred, his voice low and husky. He licked my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

_'Envy...'_

He wrapped his hand around my waist.

_'Envy.'_

He was pulling my body closer to his.

"ENVY!" I pushed him away, tears welling in my eyes, blurring my vision. I was so stupid... Of course his love wasn't real. He just wanted sex. Maybe Pride could love, but Envy...

I turned and ran for the door, the tears spilling onto my cheeks. I flung open the door and cast one last glance at Envy, sitting on the floor where I had pushed him down.

Through my tears, I could make out his expression. Realization of his actions, guilt, and hurt.

I slammed the door shut and ran out of the lair.

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter! Been kinda busy and all that! Sorry for the cliffhanger too... I guess this way you'll have to keep reading! Σ(****￣。￣ ****) Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! Happy Thanksgiving! Here's chapter 5!**

**Envy: I'm sorry, but Quinn... Isn't here to say the disclaimer. If you see her, can you tell her to come back?**

**Me: Envy.**

**Envy: Right... Sorry. marco-polo69 does not own FMA or FMAB.**

**On with the show!**

_'So stupid... So stupid...' _I ran down the streets, tears streaming down my tanned face. Deep down, I should've know that he wouldn't harbor any real feelings for me.

"So stupid..."

_"Quinn!" His voice rang in my ears._

_"Quinn, where are you going?" Lust asked, looking at my tears._

_"I'm just going on a walk!" I choked out, running, my feet pounding against the ground. "I just need to clear my head."_

Why had I ever thought he could like me? He's the one who started the war. He's the reason soldiers killed my parents. Just because they were Ishbalan...

_"Mommy? What's going on? Everyone looks unhappy."_

_"Honey, the slums aren't safe anymore. I need to you run away, find a new home!"_

_"But why aren't you and Daddy coming with me?"_

_"We have to stay here. To protect you. Someday, you'll understand," my father told me._

_Loud knocking sounded on our door._

_"Run, love! Run!" She pushed me out the window, kissing my cheek. I heard the door get forced open and loud footsteps crash against the dirt floor of our home._

_"This is the Arayuki family, correct?" A loud voice said._

_"Y-yes, sir." My mother's trembling voice answered._

_"What business do you have with us?" My father asked._

_"It says here you both carry Ishbalan blood. Is this true."_

_"Yes, sir. It is..." My mother answered._

_"And that you have a daughter." _

_"No, sir. We would've had a child, but they passed away before birth." My father lied._

_"Very well. By order of his excellency, Furher President King Bradley, this slum will no longer serve any purpose to the country."_

_I turned and ran, my family and house growing smaller._

_But no matter how far away I ran, I could still hear it._

_The gunshots that echoed through our slums._

_The thumping of my parents' lifeless bodies against the ground._

_I've hated soldiers ever since._

"DAMMIT!" I had tripped, sending myself flying forward into someone.

"Dammit... Second time today..." I growled, paying no attention to the person. That is, until he spoke.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

I glanced up to see Pride standing in front of me; anger, worry, and relief written all over his features.

"Pride?" I asked, wiping away the tears that were still flowing.

"I appreciate it if you called me Selim while we're out here, but yes; it's me."

"How... How long have I been gone?" I asked, still trying to dry my face.

"A couple of hours. Everyone is worried sick, especially Envy."

"...Envy...?" Fresh tears appeared and I started shaking.

"Quinn...?" Selim asked, reaching for me. I let him wrap his arms around me, which probably wasn't hard, I was only about six inches taller than he was. **(A/N: That's right, Quinn is super short. Selim is about 4' 6" in my story, putting her right at about 5'.)**

"What happened with you two?" He asked, his gaze softening. "Earlier, things seemed to be going great, but the next thing I know, I hear you scream, see you running out crying, Envy looks on the verge of tears, and none of us have a clue as to what's going on."

I knelt down, Selim following my movements. We sat on the side of the road, my body shaking.

"When... When I got back... To the room... He was all happy to see me..." I explained between hiccups. "But... When I asked him if he really cared about me, he started acting strange and laughing like a psycho. When I got up, he cornered me against the wall and started acting all pervy..." I shuddered.

"Quinn... He didn't... Force you into anything physical, did he?" He asked, hugging me tighter.

"N-no... He just grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear. That's all."

"What did he say?" Selim asked. I couldn't see my face, but I knew his eyes were narrowed.

"_'Do you have any fucking idea what I'd do to you right now?'_" The memory was fresh in my mind. I was shaking again. Then I realized it wasn't me shaking; it was Selim.

"Pri- Selim?" I looked up at him, gasping upon seeing his face. It was contorted with rage.

"Selim?" I asked again, holding his arms. His eyes returned to normal.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should've know Envy would be this stupid. He has no expirence with love at all, he's completely oblivious to the way others feel. But then he met you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confusion playing at my features.

"Envy does love you. I'm sure of it now. After you'd been gone an hour, Envy snapped and said he'd go looking for you. But we had heard you scream his name, and we all though it better that someone else go. When you had screamed, there was so much fear and resentment in your voice. You were never scared, so we were surprised when we heard it. You..." He tightened his grip on me. "Really scared us.

"I'm sorry... But I was really frightened. Id never seen him act like that. It terrified me. I guess I should go back and apologize."

"No." Selim shook his head. "He needs to apologize to you."

"Uh... Ok..." I mumbled. "Let's go." But I didn't stand up.

"Hey... Quinn... Why did you decide to help us? I thought you were Ishbalan."

"I'm part Ishbalan." I corrected him. Then everything came pouring out. How after the war, my parents had been killed, how I had escaped and gotten a new name, and that I had kept my identity hidden for eight years.

"So... Your real name isn't Quinn?" He asked, looking down at me.

"No."

"If you don't mind me asking... What is it?"

"My true name... Is Michishirube Arayuki. I'd like it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Right. Does your name mean anything?"

"Michishirube means moonlight. My mother said it reflects ones beauty; that the moon is always more beautiful than the sun; not because the sun is brighter, but because the moon is more serene. It doesn't blind us, it lights our path."

"That's really pretty..."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before we finally stood up and slowly walked back home.

When we arrived, everyone was waiting in the large entrance room.

"Quinn! We were so worried!" Lust ran up and threw her arms around me, surprising me.

"You can't just run off like that, girl." Greed said, walking over. "Everyone was flipping out."

"The little girl that smells good is back!" Gluttony waddled over and hugged my small frame with his massive arms.

"I'm sorry, really. I won't happen again." I promised, smiling a bit. I looked past Greed and saw him, sitting alone on the floor, black hair hanging in front of his eyes.

I let go of the others and walked towards him, taking small steps.

I stopped in front of him, looking down. He didn't look up, but his fists clenched.

Then, I got down on my knees...

And hugged him.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close as he sat there, astonished by my actions.

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered in his ear, a single tear rolling down my face.

Suddenly, his arms were around me, clutching at my shirt. He was crying, actually crying, streams of water flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm... So... Sorry... So... Sorry..." He said, squeezing me tight.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about it anymore." I said, stroking his hair.

"Because I realize now that even immortal being can hurt."

_'Don't worry, Envy...'_

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

**Thanks for reading! Have a blessed day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello.**

**It is currently 3 in the morning.**

**Bear with me.**

**I do not own FMA or FMAB.**

**That is all.**

***LEMONS***

"I now understand even an immortal being can hurt."

_'Don't worry, Envy...'_

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

| line break |

Envy was still crying into my breast, soaking my shirt, but I honestly didn't care.

I was back home.

Gluttony, of course, hadn't understood anything, so he simply left the room, Pride giving me a smile as he did the same.

Lust and Greed, however... Well, they don't know the meaning of the word "privacy", so they remained in the room.

After a while, the sobs died down, replaced with feeble hiccups. I stood up slowly, keeping my arms around him. He followed my lead, walking back to our room with our arms wrapped around each other. I opened and shut the door, setting him on his bed. Before he could have a chance to say anything, I laid down next to him.

"Quinn..." He started softly. I put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. I'll be by your side forever. You don't even have to ask." I said, smiling at the face he made. I scooted closer, putting my arms around his neck and tangling my legs with his.

"I promise, Envy, I'm not afraid of you." I nuzzled our faces together and moved myself even closer. We were now pressed together, our bodies fitting into perfect shape.

Tentatively, as if he was picking up something that could easily shatter, he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I didn't react negatively, he blew out a sigh of relief that I didn't know he had been holding in.

"I will always be by your side." I told him again. "You don't have to worry."

I looked at his face, which was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pressed my lips to his, pulling myself up higher. In the unexpected process, his hands slipped down to my butt.

But in all honestly, I didn't mind.

Envy took a minute before he realized what was going on. I was glad he didn't hesitate anymore after that.

He responded to the kiss.

He was so _powerful_, too. He had been waiting and wanting this. He knew I had too.

He still had tears on his face, even though he had stopped crying.

"Don't cry again." I said, breaking apart for a minute to wipe them away. "I want you to be yourself. Please, Envy, don't cry again."

"I... Alright. I won't." He said. I noticed he still hadn't moved his hands from my butt yet. Either he didn't know, or...

I kissed him again, with more pressure, loving the surprised expression on his face. I loved it even more when he kissed me back with just as much, or maybe more, force. I rolled us over to where I was on top of him, keeping our mouths connected.

I decided to do a little experiment.

I rolled my hips forward, and I could hear Envy gasp though our lips. I did it again, and this time I could feel something underneath me.

"Q-Quinn..." He moaned, as I continued to grind down on him. "What... A-are yo- Ah!" I had moved forward faster, loving the yelping sound he made.

However, it was my turn to yelp when Envy pulled my face down to his and attacked my collarbone, sucking on it. He kept doing it for a bit, as I continued to roll my hips, and my neck began to hurt in that spot. He stopped sucking on the spot and instead resorted to licking and kissing it, which, truth be told, did make it feel slightly better.

I moaned slightly when he began kissing the soft flesh of my neck, his sharp teeth just barely scraping the skin. I could feel his growing erection underneath my slow movements, and I knew it was agonizing. His teasing with almost biting my neck was tantalizing, which I figured was his payback. When his lips found mine again, he boldly slipped his tounge into my mouth, wrestling for dominance with me. I had never before noticed just how incredibly _strong_ he was. He won the battle, and a few seconds later, I was on bottom and he was pressed against me. I moaned when he pressed his clothed erection in between my legs.

"Do you enjoy this?" He purred in my ear. "Fighting for dominance, then losing? How fitting."

The old Envy was back, and I was loving every second of it.

My reply to his question was just another moan as his snaked a hand under my shirt. He pushed it off, throwing if off in a corner of the room somewhere. He now traced the outline of one of my small boobs, unclipping the clasp of my bra and throwing that too into a corner. He reached for my shorts, as well, but I stopped him. He looked disappointed until I slipped my hand under his tank top and pulled it over his head, taking his headband off with it. They joined the pile of forgotten clothes.

"Now you can take off my shorts. It wasn't fair." I smirked. He rolled his eyes, reaching for the hem of my spandex shorts. He slipped them off, taking my panties and foot wraps with them, leaving me completely naked under him.

"I bet you just can't wait..." I whispered in a lustful voice, teasing him by opening my legs a small bit and then closing them. I giggled at his annoyed expression, reaching up and hooking my fingers in his bottoms and pulling them down. I tossed them and his socks at the pile.

"Holy shit..." I muttered. He was _fucking huge_.

Envy laughed. "Like what you see?"

I simply smirked up at him. "Yeah. I bet you'd like what you saw, too- if you saw it."

His smile turned into a scowl. "Not funny."

"Are you sure? I found it pretty- mmh!" I was cut off by him roughly slamming his lips onto mine. He groped one of my boobs, pinching the nipple. I gasped loudly, moaning as his other hand strayed downward to my entrance. He played with the outer folds, pushing them apart.

"E-Envy..." I groaned, pushing my hips upward. "Stop... Teasing..."

"Why? I'm enjoying seeing you at my mercy." He said, finally playing with the inner folds, but not pushing his fingers in. I knew I was wet, and Envy smirked triumphantly.

"Envy... I swear, if you don't fuck me right now, I will tell everyone you have a pencil dick." His fingers stopped moving.

"Geez, no need to do something like that." He grumbled, pushing my legs apart and positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pushing the head in. I nodded, and he thrust in. Pain rippled through my body, and blood trickled out of my entrance. I cried out, tears springing into my eyes.

"Quinn!" Envy exclaimed. "You're... You're a virgin?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot to mention that? Whoops, silly me..." I mumbled. Then I smiled and pulled his face down to mine to kiss him. When I broke it, I said, "I wouldn't wanted to have given it to anyone else. You're special to me; I'm glad you took it."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me..." He grumbled, but a smile was on his face.

"You can move now." I said. "The pain subsided."

"Are you sure? Okay..." He pulled out and pushed in again, slower this time, I arched my back, which was a good sign. He continued to thrust, faster each time. I gripped the sheets, panting as he moved in and out of me.

"Ah! Ah!" Every time he pushed in, I gasped, the pleasure overwhelming.

"Quinn..." He moaned, thrusting at an incredible pace. "I think... I'm gonna..."

"Then do it." I gasped out, wrapping my legs around Envy's waist.

"I-" That was it. No more warning. We both came at the same time, Envy's warmth spreading inside me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Hey... Envy?" I huffed out.

"What?" He asked, pulling out of me and lying next to me on the bed.

I rolled over to him and kissed him, sweetly.

"I love you."

"Heh... That's the first time I've heard you say that... And to me, no less." He smiled.

"Heh heh..." I laughed tiredly.

"Allow me to return the favor." He said, leaning over kissing me. "I love you, too."

I snuggled my head into his chest, letting my tired muscles rest. He held me close, wrapping his arms around my slim body.

"Goodnight, Envy. I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting off almost immediately. Before I was completely out, however, I heard Envy whisper one this back.

"Goodnight, Quinn. I love you, too."

I feel asleep with a smile etched on my face.

**Yayyyy lemons! I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to Jussi69. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

***disgusted voice* School.**

***disgusted voice* People.**

***happy voice* Fanfictions!**

**Hey, everyone! Things have been really rough on me lately, and I'm on the brink of failing on of my classes. I'm still gonna update regularly, or at least I'll try. Special thanks to Agent-Freelancer-D.C for my first fanart (which is fuckin' badass)! I don't own FMA or FMAB. Enjoy!**

"Mmhmm..." I nuzzled my head into Envy's chest, listening to the rumbling of his breathing. I sighed with content. We fit into perfect shape, tanned skin on pale. His warm arms were wrapped around my bare waist, and my arms were folded against his chest, right under my head. This was perfect...

_'But... It's probably time to wake up.'_

Sighing, I sat up, stretching my arms and leaning over Envy.

"Envy~..." I murmured, breathing on his lips.

"Ngh... What?" He groaned, opening his eyes and squinting.

"It's time to wake up..."

He groaned again, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"Is it really? Uhh... But the bed is so soft... And so warm..." He yawned, wrapping an arm around me. "Come on, a few more minutes. Then I'll be ready to wake up."

"But..." I began to protest, but the words died in my throat as he laid back down, taking me with him. I sighed. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt...

**(A few (a lot of) hours later)**

"An assignment?"

Father nodded, beckoning me and Envy closer.

"We need you two to kill this girl. She is your target." He handed us a photo of a teenage girl with dark brown hair and light brown bangs.

"The girl's name is Rosé. It may take several days to weeks to find her and dispose of her."

"Don't worry about it." Envy said, shrugging. "We can take care of it. Right, Quinn?"

"Right," I agreed, taking the photo. She couldn't be much older than me. Oh, well. Living on my own had taught me about survival of the fittest, and when it came down to it, this girl would take the fall instead of me.

"Should we leave today?" Envy asked, folding his arms.

"That would be best." Father replied, turning away from us. "Good luck on your journey."

"Got it." I nodded, walking off to our room. Envy followed me, sitting on his bed and watching me pack a few outfits.

"Why do that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I, unlike you, can't change my appearance at will, so I have to change each morning to keep myself from reeking of garbage." I turned back to him. "Which also means I need to bring food. And water."

He blushed. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I know humans need that stuff!"

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes, slinging the small rucksack over my shoulder. "Which is why you asked, completely cluelessly?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, turning away and pouting.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, going to where I hid my food. Despite not needing it, the homunculi had found food, or more specifically, MY food, interesting.

Long story short, I'd had to lock it in a safe.

Once I'd gotten what I needed, I dragged (the still pouting) Envy out the door by his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Let go!" He griped, struggling to free himself. I dropped him and he glared at me before standing up.

"That hurt..." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha-ha." I laughed, placing my hands on my hips. "Let's go. The sooner we take care of this girl, the sooner we can get back, right?"

"Yeah. Wait up!" I had already started walking and he had to run to where I was.

"What?" I asked, as he fell into step beside me.

"This girl. Rosé. I've seen her before."

"Huh? Really?" I took out the picture, studying the girl's features.

"Yeah. You know that little desert town, Lior?"

"The one with the fake priest who actually used alchemy?"

"That's the one. When the priest was exposed, the people went nuts. Rosé totally flipped out because she didn't know what to believe anymore. I'm guessing we have to kill her now because she's helping prevent the war."

"Hmm..." I had thought about this a couple night ago, about the placement of the war zones. It almost seemed to form a circle.

"Hey, Envy," I began, but I was cut off by us reaching the exit.

"Yeah?" He asked, opening the small door for me.

"Nothing..." I mumbled, then I grinned. "Come on! I hear there's a train leaving for the town closet to Lior! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and ran, letting the door slam shut.

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Serious writer's block, yo. Anyways, have a good day! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Hey, all you people, the KRUSTY KRA-**

***shoe hits side of head***

**- nevermind.**

**Anywayssssss... I'm writing a oneshot Christmas story! Featuring (duh) Quinn and Envy [after they develop a better relathionship 0.o].**

**It'll be called "Christmas Palm". :D!**

**_You best enjoy it._**

**Lots and lots and LOTS of love,**

**Polo 333**


	9. Chapter 8 (real)

**This is the first chapter I'm writing that switches the POV of the characters. For this chapter, it'll be alternating with Quinn and Ed. Enjoy!**

_Grrrroooooowwllllllll_

"Envy... I'm hungry..." I groaned, clutching my stomach. "Why can't we order some food?!"

"Didn't you bring any?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I diiiiiid, but I'm saving it for when I need it!"

We'd been on the train for about an hour, and only about halfway through had I realized I hadn't eaten any breakfast. Thus, my life was wasting away. (I was sure to mention this to Envy while he simply facepalmed.)

He hadn't changed his appearance much. His hair was a bit shorter, only to about his shoulders now, and his headband was gone. He had on a slightly more appropriate outfit (one that didn't make him look like a stripper). Envy wore a dark red shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He had kept his face the way it originally was; feminine but masculine as well.

"Please, Envy..." I continued to plead. I scooted across the seat to where I sat next to him.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase_?" I leaned on his arm, holding it in between my own.

"How are you hungry right now?"

"ENNNNNVVVYYYYY."

"Fine, fine." He dug some money out of his pocket and handed to me. I jumped up, a huge grin on my face. He smiled slightly, his eyes softening. I was about to walk down the aisle to the other compartment, but I looked back at him.

"You should smile more. You look a lot better that way!" I ran up the aisle, trying to hide the blush growing on my face. On my way to the front of the car, I saw a small boy with long blond hair pulled back in a braid eye me with suspicion. He was sitting next to a man in a large suit of armor, and they appeared to be playing cards.

Well, funnily enough, whenever I have a strong emotion, my eyes flash red. Just another bizarre trait my heritage gave me. Usually, it never happens, because I'm a pretty laid back person. But when this boy looked at me... I felt my eyes fill with color. I blinked it away, walking past the boy. The whole account lasted less than three seconds, but I couldn't shake off the fact that my eyes had done that. What had I felt that had done it?

Slightly unnerved now, I opened the door.

(Ed's POV)

"Victory again?!" Al asked incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's the fifth time in a row!"

"What can I say, little brother, what can I say?" I laughed, leaning back in my seat a little.

"Are you tricking me?" He asked. If he hadn't been armor, I would've been skewered by his penetrating gaze.

"Of course not!" I waved my hand, picking up the sandwich that was sitting next to me. "I'd never-"

I was cut off by a girl sitting behind me saying,

"Why can't we order some food?!"

I chuckled slightly, the girl was a little loud. My laugh stopped when I heard a familiar voice answer, "Didn't you bring any?"

Al's eyes met mine. We were thinking the same thing. The boy and girl continued to talk behind us.

"Brother... Maybe it's simply coincidence." Al whispered.

"But that voice...!" I whispered back, listening in on their conversation again.

"Please, Envy? _Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"_

_Envy._

I looked at Al again.

"Please, Brother!" He begged. "It may just be a nickname! This is just a simple trip to check on Rosé! We don't need to involve ourselves in any unnecessary fights!"

"ENNNNNVVVYYYYY." The girl's voice rang out again. We heard the boy grumble and some jingling of coins. The girl jumped up and exclaimed happily. I snuck a glance over my seat and saw her face. She couldn't have been much older than me, sixteen at the most. She was dressed strangly, with a hoodie that had only one long sleeve and very tight red shorts. She had dark skin and short white hair, as well, with baby blue eyes.

"Hmm..." I could see the back of the boy's head. The hair was the right color and style, but was shorter. Then again, Envy is the master of disguise...

"That girl." Al said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "She could be Ishbalan, but her eyes aren't red."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Do you think she may be in league with Scar?" I asked, but before he could answer, I heard footsteps coming up the aisle. The girl walked by, and our eyes met briefly. Her face flickered with confusion for a second, and in that moment, her eyes flashed bright red. It happened so quickly that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, but the color was gone in a second and she kept walking.

"Al... Did you see that?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, her eyes flashed!"

"I can't stand it anymore!" I grumbled, standing up and walking to where she had been seated. The boy was there, staring out the window, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a soft smile. I plopped down across from him, startling him.

"Hey, that seat's...taken..." His eyes narrowed when he recognized me. "So I'd appreciate it if you got out of it."

"I'll only be here a second." I glanced up, Al was watching me from our seat. "I couldn't help but overhear you and your... Hm, what is that girl to you?" I asked, looking him in the eye. "Special? Or are you simply jealous of her, _Envy_?"

His eye twitched.

"What's wrong, _Envy_?" I taunted him. "What brings you out this far, _Envy_? Why are you traveling with a human, _Envy_?"

He glared out the window, his jaw set. He was holding himself back. I knew he wouldn't kill me— they'd called me a 'human sacrifice' before, which sounded pretty important. I wondered how long it would be before he snapped.

"I thought all humans were scum, En-"

"Don't. You. **Dare**. Call her scum." He hissed, glancing in my direction with hatred.

"Oh, I seem to have struck a nerve~." I grinned. "So, you eating your own words, eh?"

"Would you like death now or later?"

"You can't kill me, I know that much!" I laughed. Quick as a flash, Envy was standing, his fist curled in my shirt.

"I can't _kill_ you. I have no problem with breaking your bones, however!"

His fist collided with my face.

(Quinn's POV)

"Thanks so much, sir!" I took the food from him, a sandwich and a single loaf of bread. Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from above me.

"Ah, shit..." I mumbled, tossing the cenz at the man. "Keep the change!" I hollered at him as I shoved the sandwich in my mouth, running back to the compartment where my seat was. Upon arriving there, I saw a large hole above my seat, the edges of it jagged.

"Dammit, Envy!" I shouted, sticking the bread in my mouth as climbed onto my seat, pulling myself up onto the top of the train. Envy was fighting against the braided boy and the armored man, his face contorted with rage. I swallowed the bread, stomping towards the fight. I kicked the man in armor aside, shoved the boy down, and lifted Envy up by his shirt. His feet were above the ground, and the rage on his face was replaced with fear.

"Envy, what was the _one thing_ I said to you when boarding the train?"

"Uh..."

"Don't start any fights!" I growled, the wind whipping my hair severely. He gulped and placed his hand on the one that was clenching his shirt.

"Right. Sorry." He apologized, blushing madly. "Can you please set me down? This is kind of..."

"I don't give a damn if you're embarrassed!" I shouted, shaking him like a rag doll. "You realize now that we have to probably _walk_ all the way to Lior, don't you?!"

"Excuse me, girl." The braided boy touched my shoulder. "You are aware of what this person is, right?"

I snorted, lowering Envy. "Duh, I know what he is! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out! And who are you, McShortykins?"

"Don't call me little!" He exclaimed, shaking his fist at me. "You're one to talk!"

"Just answer my question." I snapped. Envy scooted away from me slightly.

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" He stated proudly, folding his arms.

"Oh, so you're with the military? Yeah. I've heard of you guys. So it's not him?" I pointed at the armored man.

"No, I'm the younger brother, Alphonse." He replied.

"Well then..." I turned and grinned at Envy. "We can fight for now, but you take the big guy." I stepped towards Fullmetal, my eyes narrowing as they clouded red.

"The runt is mine."

Envy nodded, kicking Al and beginning to spar with him.

I smiled manically at the young alchemist.

"Would you like a little fist on fist? Or perhaps you would prefer a little blade on blade?" He clapped his hands together and his right arm was suddenly a sword, sharp and deadly.

"Automail, huh? So be it." I smirked, reaching into my pockets and pulling out two twin blades, spinning them around my fingers before clutching them, the blades facing behind me.

He rushed forward, but I easily blocked his attack. I noticed how much heavier his left footstep was.

_'That's prosthetic, too? Alright, then.'_

His attacks were steady, but lacked strength. While I had called him short, I was even shorter than he was, only by a few inches, but still. My guess was he was used to fighting those of taller height. Lost in my thought, I swung my knife at him, but he ducked, the blade going over his head. Time stood still for a moment.

And then, a silver blade penetrated my stomach, going clean through to the other side as the red faded from my eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Uhm... So sorry for the cliffhanger... And the time gap... But here you go! Enjoy! I don't own FMA.**

"Mmhmmngh..."

"She's waking up!"

"Shush! She lost a lot of blood! And don't forget what else happened to her!

"Quinn!"

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. When it came into focus, I saw three people.

Pride stood to the side, looking somewhat relieved, Lust with her arms crossed, and Envy, leaning over me.

"Quinn!" Envy exclaimed, looking as if he were about to cry.

"Nghh... What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. Pain shot through my body and I fell back onto the bed, gasping sharply.

"Don't try to sit up!"

"No, you think?" I asked sarcastically, looking my boyfriend dead in the eyes.

"You've been awake for thirty seconds and you're already being a sarcastic little shit."

I stuck my tongue out. "What happened?"

"You... You don't remember?"

I shook my head, wincing slightly at the pain.

Envy began to tell me about it.

_Quinn slid backwards off the blade, landing with a _thud_ on the roof of the train. Envy turned around and yelled her name, forgetting Al and running towards her. He pushed Ed aside, picking up the small girl._

_"En... Vy...?" She coughed up blood as she spoke, it trailed from her chin down to the already large red stain that was spreading across her shirt._

_"Shush, don't talk, it's ok, I've got you." He pressed a hand against her wound, tears welling up in his eyes. Blood kept flowing past his fingers, it wasn't stopping._

_"En... Vy... Am... I... Gonna... Die?" Quinn coughed again, more blood covering her chin._

_"No, no... You're not!" He screamed, picking her up and kicking the braided boy aside once more and was about to jump back down through the hole, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_It was Alphonse._

_"You know... I really hate you guys." He said. "Even more than Scar." He sighed, then extended his hand. "Let me heal her."_

_"What?! Why should I trust you?!" Envy yelled, hugging Quinn closer. _

_"I'm not letting another person die, even if I hate them!" Al said, squatting down and drawing a transmutation circle on the roof._

_"Please, let me heal her!"_

_Envy looked at him a moment, then Quinn started coughing again, her shirt almost completely soaked now. _

_"Fine!" Envy spat, kneeling down and setting her in the circle. Light flashed around her as Ed ran over._

_"What the hell are you doing, Al?!" He yelled, as the transmutation ended. Quinn wasn't moving._

_"Is she..."_

_"She's not dead, the bleeding stopped but get her to a doctor, and quick!" Al said. "Hurry before Brother gets you!"_

_Envy turned and was about to run off when he turned back around, facing Al. Another train was heading away from Liore, coming up beside them fast. _

_"Thank you."_

_Envy jumped to the other train, barely making it on the last one. He dropped to the doorway and disappeared inside._

_Later, after they'd gotten back to Central, Envy ran into the lair, panting heavily as he carried Quinn._

_"What the hell?!" Lust screamed, seeing both their outfits soaked in blood._

_"Father!" Envy ignored her shout, carrying the unconscious girl up to his chair. "Please, help her!"_

_Father looked down, his eyes growing ever-so-slightly wider upon seeing her bloodied form._

_"There's only one thing we can do."_

_"What...?" Envy's eyes grew wide. "No! You can't subject her to that!" _

_"Do you want her to die?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then we've no other choice." _

_"But..." Envy looked down at her, Quinn's breathing had become so shallow that it could barely be seen. "What if she rejects it?!"_

_Father remained silent._

_"...fine... Just... Try not to kill her..."_

_Father reached into his robes and pulled out a bright red semisolid, and, stooping over, he dropped it into a cut on her cheek._

_Quinn immediately started thrashing around, her eyes still closed. Envy still held her, though she was shaking badly. A few minutes passed and she didn't wake up._

_"Is she...?" Envy almost asked for the second time, holding her small frame._

_"No." Replied Father. "She is merely in a coma."_

_"A coma?!"_

_"Yes. It was a success. Quinn is now a homunculus."_

"I've... Been in a coma?" I asked. "For how long?"

Envy hesitated before answering. "One month."

"A month?!" My mouth hung open. No way.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but there's something else, too..."

"What?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Greed... Is dead."

The room became silent.

"W-what?" I asked shakily. "Who... Who killed him?"

"We found out and interesting piece of information." Lust said. "He's been running a bar called The Devil's Nest, and interacting with Chimeras and humans alike."

"Who killed him?!" I repeated, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Father did." Pride answered.

"But..." I closed my eyes, trying to take it all in. I'd been in a coma... Greed was dead... I was now a homunculus...

"And... And one more thing..." Envy said, his voice shaking.

Lust's eyes widened, and she left, followed by Pride.

"Quinn... While you were unconscious, Father ran a few tests on you. You... You were pregnant... And when you got stabbed..." He lowered his head. "I'm so, so sorry, Quinn."

"No... No... NO!" I screamed, grabbing the sides of my head. "That can't be true! Tell me you're lying, Envy! Please!"

He leaned over me and gave me a hug, and I shook against him.

"Why?! Why the fuck did this have to happen?! My baby... Our baby... Why the fuck?!" I continued to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's not your fault..." I replied, but he shook his head.

"I've broken my promise." He whispered. I pulled away and saw tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't give a fuck about that promise anymore..." I hiccuped, wiping my eyes. Envy brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Your hair's gotten longer." He said, playing with it. And... You look different."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at my body. I gasped.

Instead of my hoodie, there was now a black half-tank top, and instead of shorts I now had tight black leather pants and ankle boots. Nodes, similar to Envy's, started at my stomach on either side and traveled up over my breasts. I followed them and found that they stopped on my cheeks.

My hair had grown longer, it was a little past my shoulders now, and the tips were black.

A large scar was in between the nodes on my stomach.

I placed my hand over my mouth, shaking with renewed tears. Envy just held me while I cried.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Quinn, wait, you're too weak right now to-"

I grabbed his arm, using it as support as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"I just wanna take a shower." I mumbled. Envy stood up and helped me into the bathroom. When we arrived, he asked if I needed anything else, but I just smiled and said that it was alright. He left and I walked over to the mirror, looking at my new body. Brushing my hair behind my ear, I noticed something.

There, on the left side of my neck, was the ouroboros tattoo. So it was true. I actually was a homunculus.

I slowly stripped myself, throwing the clothes off in some random direction. Finally, I stood in front of the mirror, completely naked. Scars from training covered my stomach, legs, and arms.

"My body is so ugly..." I whispered. "I hate being part Ishbalan... Scars show up so easily, even when you don't want them to."

I turned and opened the shower door, stepping in and turning the water on hot.

As the water rolled off me, I kept feeling like no matter how much I tried, it wouldn't wash away my pain. I hung my head, letting the dam break and all the tears flow. I leaned my head against one of the walls, but someone knocked on the shower door.

"Y-yes?" I choked out, trying to cover up the fact that I was crying.

"It's me."

"O-oh... Hi, Envy..."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"...yeah. I'm fine."

"...okay..." I heard retreating footsteps, but I flung open the shower door, running to Envy and grabbing his hand.

"No." I whispered, barely audible. "I'm not okay. I'm broken..."


	11. Chapter 10

**To the lovely Guest who's been leaving the****_ *supportive* _****reviews, this might be the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy! I do not own FMA.**

"No... I'm broken..." I whispered. I expected him to hug me, or tell me it wasn't my fault, but I was shocked to hear a small giggle.

I looked up, about to ask him what was so funny, when I saw his expression.

His eyes were wide, his grin huge, and his teeth exposed.

"Envy...?"

He started laughing like a maniac, throwing his head back.

"Oh, Quinn. So naive and innocent. Has living on your own taught you anything?" He asked.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my fists shaking slightly. New clothes were appearing on me, which I guess was an advantage of being a homunculus.

"For such a good fighter, you are quite stupid, though I will admit you're a good fuck." He continued grinning at me.

"Pride? It's your turn." He smiled, and I felt something sharp pierce my nodes. I slumped forward, unable to move.

"What... Are you doing?!" I asked, trying to speak through the the blades in my cheeks.

"Shut up, before you say something you'll regret." He laughed again. "Pretty good acting on my part, don't you think?"

"You... Basta—"

My vision went black as I heard him cackling loudly.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a cross, dangling over a large pit.

The Sins were all gathered, including a few newcomers I didn't recognize. One wore a military uniform.

"Fürher President King Bradley?!" I asked, struggling against the chains. "What the...?"

"They won't break."

I looked down and saw Father, his face as impassive as ever.

"What the hell is going on?!" I grit my teeth, talking hurt like a bitch because there were swords stabbed through my cheeks.

"Did you really think we would let you, a human, live?" Lust asked, flipping her hair back. "We've known about Greed for so long, we needed a replacement you see, but not just any. Then, you would we happen to see? A small Ishbalan girl living on her own." She grinned. "A perfect selection."

"We knew about your job, your life before, everything, because you trusted Pride oh, so much." Envy laughed.

"Yes, Michishirube Arayuki. We've known about you for a while now." Pride commented.

"To think, the Ishbalan girl I missed would become the new homunculus." Bradley spoke, reaching up and undoing his eyepatch.

"Well done, Wrath." Father said, walking over to me.

"You've lied to me every step of the way, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ha! You think I haven't realized what you're up to?!"

He stopped walking.

"I do know a thing or two about alchemy! I know what a transmutation circle looks like. This country... Are you going to kill everyone in it, for your own purposes?!"

"Come now, girlie." Envy chided. "Isn't your rule 'survival of the fittest'? That's the way the world is, Michishirube. Or should I called you Vanity?"

"Vanity?" I asked. "Oh, you mean the girl inside my body?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

"I remember it all. Everything. After the train incident, you weren't worried about me. You were worried about your new homunculus. Alphonse offered to heal me, and he did, but you did it for your own purposes! You took a kind act and twisted it against him!" I yelled.

"And when could you have possibly remembered all this?" Pride asked, walking over next to Father.

"Did you know, that while people are in comas, it's like a dream? A lovely dream." I said in a singsong voice. "Vanity warned me. Oh, she tried to, but I wouldn't listen. Until Pride knocked me out, that it."

"Tch!" Envy hissed. "We should just kill you!"

"Lying to yourself, Envy?" I asked. He froze.

"You say you hate humans. Yet when you were around me you seemed... Jealous of the way I acted. So how much longer will you decide yourself? You envy us. It shows in your every movement, your every word."

"Shut up!" He screamed, causing everyone to turn and look at him. His looks started to change, his skin was growing greener and his body getting larger.

"Haha! I'd always wondered how you weighed so much! So this is what you really look like, you _freak_."

"Don't... Call... Me... That!" He roared, everyone in the room moving away from him.

"Envy! Don't!" Lust called, but he ignored her.

His tongue wrapped around my throat, in a position that would break the bone in two if he moved.

"Do it."

Everyone looked at me.

"Do it!" I yelled again. "Isn't this a perfect example of survival of the fittest?! Huh?! Isn't it?!"

He stared at me.

"You aren't afraid of dying?" He asked.

"I used to wake up every day fearing the military would appear and shoot me on sight! So go ahead and end my life. But then again..."

I smirked. "That's not really what you want. You want me to stop saying the truth. Envy the _monster_."

I closed my eyes, waiting for my neck to snap, but it didn't happen. When I opened my eyes, he was back in his usual form, stomping over to his room.

"Rot there, you filth." He called back after me.

"I will. But remember..." He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"I've given you every part of me, and you burned it. One day, those flames with burn you away, too."


	12. Chapter 11: The Definition of Insanity

**To clarify, I did intend for it to turn this way. I'm sorry if my fanfic doesn't live up to your standards. I am not a published author I am simply writing for fun.**

**It may be a while until I update after this. I tried out for the drill team at my school, and I realized I am REALLY out of shape. I sore all over. Drill team is not just dancing. In my defense, I had no idea kicks and turns and shit would be involved. I'm having trouble typing and moving just hurts altogether. I already had this chapter typed out, so I decided to post it. Hope you like it!**

I don't know how long I was strapped to that cross, but I do know that I kept dying over and over.

First I would pass away from dehydration, then I'd wake up, only to die later of starvation. The cycle kept repeating, every few days or so.

Everyday, I woke up, still chained and impaled, hoping that it would all be a bad dream, but of course it wouldn't happen.

Hours would pass, and occasionally, a voice inside of me spoke, saying that they were sorry this had happened to me. Vanity.

On and on and on... My mind was falling apart, breaking. The rest of my time I spent simply annoying whoever was in the room at the time. Right now, it was Lust.

"Lusty~!" I called out in a singsong voice. "My arms are tired. Could you let me down~?"

"Shut it."

"Awww, so mean. That's not nice!" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"I said, be quiet."

"Then again, even when you were tricking me, you never liked me!" I continued pouting, closing my eyes and hoping to look somewhat annoyed.

"For the love of God, shut up!" She screamed, turning around, now utterly pissed off. "Learn to listen, for God's sake!"

"Oh! I finally got your attention!"

Her nails extended, and she looked as though she was was indeed going to kill me.

"Did you get a manicure? It looks lovely! How about a pedicure? I hear those are nice, too!" I laughed giddily, wincing slightly at the constant pain in my cheeks. "Yo, Lusty, when you have nothing to do except wait and think, some weird shit comes to mind."

"I don't care." Her eye twitched as her fingernails retracted.

"Like, if your fingernails extend, do your toenails do the same? If Envy can shape shift, what's to prevent it from being completely genderless? Like, 'What's in between your legs? The crushed heads of my enemy!' Y'know?"

"Shut up."

"If Pride has those shadow-tentacle things, could he fuck someone with them?"

"...the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity, Lusty?"** (I do not own this quote in anyway!)**

"..."

"It's doing the same thing, _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again, thinking and hoping it'll change, but it never does. That's what going insane means!" I cackled loudly, my cheeks splitting, but I ignored the pain.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." Lust turned around and walked out, leaving me to sink into utter madness.

|line break|

(Envy POV)

"She's been laughing for ten minutes straight."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "She's supposed to be Greed's replacement, but she's insane—"

"You're one to talk." Lust interrupted me, flipping her hair back like she always did.

"Shut up, you ugly old hag!" I spat back. "She's insane, sadistic. Why the hell did Father choose her, again?"

"He chose her because of her ability to escape the watchful eyes of the military."

"But Wrath—"

"Envy, please shut up. I already have a headache from Quinn's incessant babbling and weird questions. And you've asked that question a million times already!"

"So?"

"So, fuck off."

I rolled my eyes, glancing into the main room, where Quinn still hung from that cross, laughing her ass off.

"What the hell is her problem, any way?" I mumbled, about to turn away, when Lust shoved me into the room.

"H-hey!" I yelled, but she slammed the door shut.

"Entertain her."

"You bitch..."

"Hello, Envy-san." Quinn called.

"...-san?" I turned to face her.

"Yes, I've decided since you can change at will, you will be Envy-san!"

"Bitch."

"Humph. How rude." She leaned her head forward a bit, gritting her teeth as the cuts in her nodes widened. "That's no way to talk to your girly-friend, is it?"

"Lust was right," I sighed, turning away again. "You need to learn to shut your fucking mouth."

"Such foul language!" She gasped in mock surprise. "I am shocked! I never excepted that kinda shit to come out of your mouth!"

"..."

"Seriously, leave the fucking bad words in your room!" Quinn leaned her head back against the cross.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Sure, Envy-san!" She started singing instead, a tune that sounded familiar.

"La la, la la laa, la laa, la laa..."

"Be quiet."

"La laa, la la laaa, la la, ah ahh..." She continued humming, swinging her head back and forth as the blades embedded in her face cut her over and over.

"Would you stop singing that annoying song?"

"Fuck you, I can sing about my family if I want."

"...about your family?" I tried to keep myself from asking, but the entire time I was tricking her, she never once mentioned her life before.

"Yeah. My mom, and my father, and my brothers!" She continued humming that same tune, and I recognized it at last. It was to a song called 'Brothers', a real slow song about loss and blaming yourself **(you see what I did there?)**.

"You had brothers?" I turned toward her, raising an eyebrow. This I _definitely_ hadn't heard of.

"Well, they were cousins, really. But we saw each other all the time, so we felt like direct family." She closed her eyes, a smiling crossing her face, although it was quite difficult with the blades.

"I miss them. Big Brother died in Ishbal. I don't know what happened to Little Big Brother. I miss him, though."

"Hmm..." I thought for a second. This might be a good way to get information, if one of her siblings were still alive we could force her into helping us by threatening them. "Did you just call them Big Brother?"

"Are you retarded?"

_'So much for that...'_

"Big Brother was kinda nerdy, always reading. Little Big Brother looked just like him, and always played with me. Like I said, Big Brother died in the Civil War, and I don't know what happened to Little Big Brother. That's even worse than knowing they're dead for certain." Her eyes were still closed, but her expression wasn't happy anymore. She stayed silent, and I assumed she had fallen asleep. I headed for the door.

"Bye bye, Envy-san! Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"


End file.
